totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ori
Ori, labeled as The Gemini, is a contestant in Total Drama Revolution. He was on the Dancing Bugs team. He returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, where he was placed on the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits team. Biography Ori lives with his mom and dad. He has always been a very nice boy, but when he started to go through puberty, everything changed. He still sometimes has his nice mood, and when he is like that, he is courteous and kind. He holds doors for girls, picks up things people drop, and calls people nice names. Unfortunately, he's not always like this. Sometimes, his personality direly changes, and he becomes rough, tough, and gruff. He closes doors right before people need to go through them, makes people drop things deliberately, and calls people extremely rude names. People do not know why Ori is like this, and they think he has some sort of disorder. Unbeknownst to most of his peers, though, Ori has no disorder, he's just prone to violent mood swings. Sometimes, his two different moods are like two completely different people. Ori is somewhat of a social outcast at his school when he is in his mean mode, but when he is in his nice mode, everyone likes him. While he was in his mean mode, Ori signed up for Total Drama to bully others. Total Drama Revolution Ori arrived in Revolution City making a good first impression by politely greeting his fellow competitors, but when approached by MacKenzie, he yelled at her and called her a turd. Northworth was happy to see another competitor with a personality like this, and Ori explained his mood swings. He was placed on the Dancing Bugs team, and quickly decided to prank teammate Tasia by drawing a mustache on her face with Sharpie while she slept. Tasia caught him, and he immediately switched back to being polite and tried to make an excuse, but Tasia didn't approve. Due to his regular mood swings and rude personality half the time, Ori was almost eliminated first, but was saved. He later tried to compliment his team, who were all skeptical due to his mood swings. During the gentleman challenge, he found a sack that contained a naked Arthur who proceeded to chase him around. Ori stayed in the background the next few challenges, occasionally popping in to say something rude or compliment his team. Gustavo attempted to become friends with him, but Ori was not interested, throwing a book at him. An enraged Ori then voted out Gustavo with his team after Gustavo ate a lot of their ice cream. Ori's personality began to wear on his team, even the mild-mannered Donny, who decided to try to vote him out. At one point the rest of his team caught him on an online dating site, and a frantic Ori tried to pretend that he had a girlfriend, pulling "her" up on video chat - but she was revealed to be his father, Darryl Gerard, who embarrassed Ori in front of his teammates. Ori continued to contribute very little to challenges, being taken care of by Donny and Vincent during his mood swings. While the rest of his team was freaking out about Dolph's sudden reappearance, he decided to vote instead - sending Mattie home with one single vote, which enraged Abbey. When Dustin Nutria arrived for the first merge challenge and forced the contestants to write music for him, Ori was the only one to actually perform a song, winning immunity by default despite his song being offensive. He also won the "reward" of spending the night with Dustin, which further enraged him (though Dustin was revealed to be Dolph in disguise). In the next challenge, Ori was assigned Helga to impersonate, and didn't do much other than read a book, ending up losing the challenge. Dolph later appeared post-challenge to pressure the other contestants into getting rid of Ori because he was the cause of Mattie's elimination, which Dolph was angry about due to his crush on Mattie. The plan worked, and Ori was voted off - initially not seeming to mind, but then snapping. Things were made worse when the driver of the Taxi of Losers was revealed to be his dad, who drove him to Guppies swim practice. Ori reappeared in the aftermaths, where he was his usual self, but with the added presence of his dad, who continued to embarrass him. He was forced to play the tambourine in Abbey's Drama Sisters routine, which enraged him. In the finale, he appeared and supported Kavren. After Tasia's win, Ori said a couple more strange things to Chris and then left with his dad. After Total Drama Revolution After TDRev, Ori went back home with his dad. He didn't really do anything out of the ordinary during the time he was gone, and he's not really any more close to his dad. Although, he has started to worship Devin, the past contestant, and in addition to being sometimes nice and sometimes mean, he sometimes tries to act like a gangsta in order to be like Devin. He is still a pretty messed-up kid, and most other contestants from TDRev have tried to avoid him, except Donny and Vincent, who have hung out with him sometimes. Ori was picked to return for the fifth season, and gladly accepted. He just hopes that his dad won't tag along this time. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Ori returned to Total Drama with a bang, stepping out of a car (driven by his dad) and greeting everyone with "What's up, bitches?". Immediately after seeing Devin, he freaked out, ran up to him and started gushing over him, but Devin was more confused than anything else. He also walked up to Chelsey and complimented her hair sweetly, causing Kavren to remark that he hadn't changed at all. He was placed on the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits team. Ori continued to try to impress Devin with crude remarks and slang, but was constantly rejected and told he wasn't cool enough. During the challenge, he spent more time tackling Wolfgang in front of Devin in order to act tough than anything else. After losing the challenge, while his team set up tents, he tried to do a dance to further impress Devin, but tripped, fell, and toppled down all the tents. Thanks to this, he was voted out, and left in a fury after mooning his teammates. Upon getting on the Boat of Losers, his dad was revealed to be the driver and told Ori that they needed to hurry up to get to his ballet recital. In the losers' episode, it was revealed that Ori was ashamed of his 'gangsta' phase and obsession with Devin and spent his time at the resort attempting to eradicate every trace of it from the Internet. His dad appeared in his hotel room, and tried to bond with him, but his attempts were foiled due to his '50s revival band practice. He also returned in the finale, and was noticeably confused when Flora sacrificed herself for Wolfgang. Audition Tape "Hello. I am Ori S. Gerard. I would like to join your show because I am very kind to others, and I just know that my wonderful social skills will help me win. Ask anyone," says Ori in his room. "Ori, time for dinner!" says a voice from downstairs. "I made your favorite meal, those dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets!" "DAD, GO--" begins Ori, and a string of censored expletives floods from his mouth. The tape then ends. Trivia *Ori was created by Sunny for winning the Total Drama: Tiki Jungle Winner Guessing Contest. He was picked to return for the fifth season by Sunny once again for winning a Final 3 Guessing Contest. *Ori's full name is Oriana Slicersun Gerard. *Ori was originally meant to have Multiple Personality Disorder. However, this was changed when Mike from Revenge of the Island's stereotype was announced. Ori was also called bipolar by some other contestants, but did not actually have the disorder. *A factoid that I recently thought of but had no place to put into the story is that Ori is gay and closeted. His obsession with Devin is really just a crush, and his constant personality changes are due to being insecure and riddled with hormones. This also explains why he wasn't attracted to any of the female contestants in TDRev, despite all of his teammates being thirsty and/or pursuing women constantly, and why he pretended to have a girlfriend to fit in. **If I had included this in the story, Darryl Gerard would've probably been proud of his son for being so brave and taken him out to go eat lunch at McDonald's. *Ori was brought back explicitly for first boot fodder, but he wasn't originally planned to be so into Devin. I started up that plot when I looked at his baseball cap and realized it was Devin-esque, and I also needed reasons to get rid of him. *Even though he was never really too relevant, Ori was one of my favorite characters to write for in TDRev. He was originally planned to leave late pre-merge, but I spared him for a few chapters because I loved him (and his dad) so much. Gallery Ori.PNG|Ori's original picture. TheDramaSisters.PNG|Ori in the Drama Sisters playing the tambourine. Category:Total Drama Revolution Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Dancing Bugs